Dong Po
by tvfreak13
Summary: Caleb gathered Hanna's hair and draped it over one of her shoulders so he could kiss her neck more thoughtfully. They had just finished cleaning up the remnants of their dinner. Just a little dish one might call Dong Po that they had learned in their cooking class this summer. Hanna hummed under his lips' touch as she stood behind the island in her kitchen.


**I figured you all needed some playful, sexy Haleb with the lack thereof this season. Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: Rated M. I do not own PLL. Sorry for any typos. I'm leaving for vacation soon and wanted to post this before I left so I didn't edit it as carefully as I normally do!**

* * *

Caleb gathered Hanna's hair and draped it over one of her shoulders so he could kiss her neck more thoughtfully. They had just finished cleaning up the remnants of their dinner. Just a little dish one might call _Dong Po_ that they had learned in their cooking class this summer. Hanna hummed under his lips' touch as she stood behind the island in her kitchen. She was reminded of when they first started dating. She distinctly remembered one morning where they had stood in that same exact place. She wore a black dress and he kissed her neck like he was doing right now. It tickled.

He dropped his hand from her shoulder and trailed it down to just past her hipbone, kneading the skin through her dress. Her back melted into his chest when he sucked lightly at the dip where her shoulder met her neck.

With the faintest pressure he tugged at her hip to ask her to spin around and face him. She read his sign perfectly and turned so that her back was pressed against the island. She draped her arms around his neck and he smiled down at her.

"Say it," he whispered huskily, lowering his head to her shoulder again, but just laying it against her, breathing her in as her fingertips played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Her hands in his hair made him feel cathartic.

There was something about the way she said 'Dong Po' that turned him on to no end. The words so sultry as they left her lips, he wanted to hear her say it over and over again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered back teasingly, quickly capturing her lips with his to distract him.

His hands still positioned at her hips, he continued to knead them with both hands as he kissed her. Suddenly, he lifted her up and set her on the island behind her. She let out a gasp against his mouth, surprised at the quick movement. His hands moved to her knees, spreading her legs apart so he could stand in between them. Their tongues now tangled together in the kiss, she wrapped her legs around his waist so she could pull herself closer to him.

He pulled away breathing heavily when they needed to separate for air and pressed his forehead to hers. His eyes now dark with lust he breathed, "Say it." This time more demanding than the first.

"What?" she replied smirking, her eyes wide as if to feign innocence.

"You think this is funny?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

She giggled and pretended to think about it. "Mmm…. yes." She did think it was funny. She couldn't fathom how he could think that her saying those words was _so_ sexy that he just had to hear her say it over and over again.

"Really?" he scoffed. And then he was ticking her sides.

Now laughing uncontrollably she tried to push his hands off of her, the fits of uncontrollable giggles not helping her cause. "Stop tickling, Caleb" she half-laughed, half-whined.

"Oh you know the words that will get me to stop," he countered, refusing to let up on the tickling.

"Oh my God you're so mean to me!" she shrieked.

He abruptly stopped the tickling, much to Hanna's surprise. But then decided to scoop her up and throw her over his shoulder to carry her to her bedroom.

She squealed, of course. He knew she would. He also anticipated the small beats of her fists against his back and the giggles intermixed with attempts to protest. What he didn't anticipate was how quick her hands could work. One second they were pummeling his back as he stumbled and warned her to behave herself or they would both fall to the floor, and the next she had hugged his back, snaked her hands to his front, and popped open the buttons of his jeans enough so they slid down his thighs.

Caleb stumbled forward with his legs caught and not cooperating, while Hanna dropped sideways off his shoulder on to the floor of her living room. She was expecting it, so she caught herself better than he could. He fell straight to his knees with a loud thud. She rolled around on the floor in peels of uncontrolled laughter while he shook his head and tried to figure out everything that had happened in the last ten seconds.

"Oh, so you think that's funny now too?" he purred in a dangerous voice, crawling forward, stalking her, his legs bound at his knees by the annoying fucking jeans that were in his way.

Hanna righted herself to a sitting position and nodded furiously in between fits of laughter. He cocked his head to the side, assessing the situation, planning his next course of action. In truth, he didn't care what he did next as long as it somehow involved Hanna's bare skin against his, and then he would more than satisfied.

Noticing the darkness in his eyes as he plotted, Hanna began slowly creeping backward, scooting on her ass away from him. He knew she was pretending. Her crab-walk backward may have implied "no", but the way her eyes smoldered and the two teeth that pressed fiercely into her bottom lip begged to differ.

"How funny?" he whispered as he crawled closer. She was slowing down so he could catch her. Her feet were in between his hands as he moved.

She didn't answer, just smiled.

He stopped moving to watch her, staring up at her on his hands and knees from under his lashes. Her smiled dropped. Hanna pouted, wondering why he had stopped stalking her. Whatever game it was that they were playing, she was hoping that he would win, knowing that if he did, so would she.

He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully as she sulked, placing her hand on the floor behind her and giving one last scoot away from him. She pushed back with her legs until she stopped abruptly. His smile widened.

Hanna whipped her head around to see what she had hit and realized that her hand had slid under the front of the couch and her back was pressed against the cushions. She looked back to him, knowing she had trapped herself, and shook her head in gracious defeat.

"Still funny?" he asked, taking the final crawl forward to hover directly over her.

He was settled nicely between her bent legs. Their lips were so close that he could feel her breath against his after he licked and wet them. She pushed up on her arms so that her mouth could come in contact with his.

"Very," she whispered, her lips moving his with their force as she spoke, and then she pushed them harder against him for a deep kiss.

Without speaking he broke away from the kiss after his head became cloudy with the need for air. He slithered down her body and wasted no time in peeling her panties off of her. He kissed his way back up her body, pulling her dress up her body in the process – kisses on her calves, her knees, her thighs, her hipbones, her stomach. Her fingers reached for his shirt to pull it from him, but he leaned back on his heels before she could touch it. He stripped himself, much to her amusement, peeling himself out of the binding denim. Hanna giggled as he glared at the traitorous jeans then threw them aside.

As she smirked at him, he lowered back to his knees, planning a way to get even. He would never hurt Hanna, he could never even pretend to. But he was all for finding a simple, harmless way to torment her a little.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she anticipated his touch. He kissed the tops of each knee again, the silky skin just on the inside of her thighs that seemed to electrify her as soon as his lips made contact. Hanna's back arched off the carpet as a low moan escaped her lips. Dragging his tongue up her thigh, then along the visible skin below her dress which was bunched up at her hips, he looked up to meet her heavy, hooded eyes that begged to finish what he had started with the seemingly innocent kisses on her neck in the kitchen.

He wrapped his fingers around her hips. They were long and while his thumb pushed at her hipbones that jutted out beneath them, the tips of his fingers nearly met underneath her back as he held her body in a firm, commanding way that only he could. He pushed his hands up her torso, inching her dress up with them as he eased over her ribs and along the smooth swell of her breasts. Her lids lost the battle with gravity and closed slowly just as his lips met her stomach, trailing kisses below the dress he was pushing out of his way.

His lips followed the movement of his hands until her dress was as high as he could push it. He gripped it with one hand and cupped her head in the palm of his other. Lifting her head up off the carpet he pulled the dress over her until just her arms had yet to be freed. With her eyes still blissfully closed, enjoying his touch, his nearness, and his manipulations, while demonstrating her unwavering trust in him, Hanna began to wriggle her arms free of the fabric.

"Stop squirming, Hanna," he growled, low and authoritative in her ear. Her eyes opened at his request, looking slightly confused but entirely excited.

With her flimsy dress still bound at her forearms, he gently laid her head back against the floor, and crawled higher up her body until he was straddling her chest. Before she realized what he was doing she leaned forward and licked the head of his cock, sending sharp trills of the familiar, crazed current, that dominated him whenever Hanna and him joined, straight through his body. It momentarily clouded his mind and caused his legs to quake against her sides. He scowled down at her pleased little smirk and lifted the corner of the sofa.

In a swift, yet careful move, he lowered it back down to the ground and wiggled down her body, never shifting his eyes from hers as she searched his for understanding. Understanding which she found as soon as she tried to reach for him, but couldn't because he trapped her with the leg of the couch between her head and her gathered dress. Her arms were nicely bent and restrained above her head. If she really wanted to, she could wiggle free, but he suspected she wouldn't try.

Her eyes were on fire, flashing brightly, her broad smile belying the hard edge she was trying to force in her eyes. He nodded appreciatively at the body below him with what had to be a slightly sinister gleam in his eye, then licked his lips and pondered her a moment before speaking.

"Still funny?" he asked again, tapping the tip of her nose twice then trailing the tip of his finger down her nose, over her parted lips where he felt her hot, panting breath tickle his fingers as he passed, over her chin, and all the way down the centre of her chest right to the top of her pelvis. Hanna bucked her hips toward his hand but he pulled back just enough so she couldn't make any contact where she wanted it the most. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "Actually, I think you're right. This _is _funny."

Hanna huffed and narrowed her eyes at him. "It was funnier when it was _your _limbs that were bound." Something in her eyes made him think she didn't mean her words nearly as much as she pretended to.

"Oh… I beg to differ," he countered, sliding his hands under her back and unhooking her strapless bra to throw it in their pile of clothing.

He lay against her with one hand on the floor near her breast, supporting most of his weight off of her, but still settling himself firmly along her body. Their breath mingled, her skin lit his on fire, and he could feel the head of his dick just barely pressing against the opening of her legs. It was all he could do to restrain himself from pushing deep into her in one firm thrust. But he loved her too much to do that…even if he did pseudo-tie her to the couch.

Her eyes closed and her breath came in heavy pants. He couldn't actually hear it because the blood pumping through him was pounding inside the walls of his skull, drowning out anything and everything else around him. However, he could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest against his, pushing then pulling him with her as she breathed him in.

Slowly, torturously for the both of them, he brought his lips to hers and pressed them against her soft skin. Her lips parted automatically, but he pecked and nibbled his way away from them, around the corner of her mouth to where his tongue washed neatly over her skin once. He moved his kisses under her jaw and down her chin while her quiet whimpering fought to break through the thumping rush of blood in his head and he cowered above her, wanting nothing more if he lived to be a thousand years old, than the woman in his arms and those noises on her lips.

Hanna was everything Caleb needed. Whatever was mulling around in his head was instantly gone whenever he was with her. Hanna could fix him, soothe him, satisfy him. She was all he would ever want. As long as he had her, he had everything.

He kissed his way up the column of her neck to her ear, his free hand drawing lazy circles on the skin right below her bellybutton. He watched her facial expressions carefully as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth and scraped his teeth over it on its release. Her eyelids fluttered and her body shifted against his, seeking something. A deep rumble poured through her chest and across her lips. Her shoulders rocked from side to side in an obvious objection at being restrained.

"Open your eyes," he asked quietly.

She didn't.

"You're awfully bossy these days," she scolded through a wispy breath, eyes still closed.

He grunted and continued pouring his soul into the kisses he left around her ear and along her neck, the top of her shoulder and the dip at her collarbone. Though, just for added fun, he pushed his hips forward until he pressed an inch inside of her and then quickly withdrew, causing Hanna to cry out from a delicious cocktail of surprise and pleasure. It took every ounce of restraint he had to pull back and not bury himself deeper. But he wasn't done playing.

Foreplay is a very integral part of sex, after all.

Hanna opened her eyes. He couldn't help noticing that they were a little off kilter and glazed over. After blinking several times to uncross them she peered sideways at where he hovered directly over her right ear.

He straightened himself over her and nudged the inside of her thigh with his knee, forcing her to open wider. Her eyes were momentarily distracted. She looked down – her spread legs, his obvious readiness, his position at her entrance – and moaned. Her eyes slid slowly back to his and she waited for him to give her what she wanted.

He didn't. Her shoulders wiggled and she growled at not being able to move them.

He kissed her mouth softly, ignoring her tongue as it slipped against his bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth, which he didn't grant. He still wasn't done teasing her.

He carefully trailed kisses from her jaw, down her neck, between her breasts, and on her stomach, connecting his path of his kisses with thoughtful licks. She moaned and trembled beneath him. His hands found the inside of her thighs, rubbing little circles higher and higher up her leg as he finished his trail of kisses. Soon enough, his fingers reached high enough so that the warm moisture at her entrance coated his fingertips and his mouth reached low enough to lick her clit. She shuddered and moaned as he worked his fingers into her, dipping them in slowly, half an inch at a time, her thighs quivering and chest heaving. He briefly worried about the strain of her poor, fluttering, little heart had to be under to make her heave that way.

Once his fingers were surrounded entirely by her, he slowly slid them in and out; curling them and stroking the little rough spot inside her that he knew would undo her in seconds, while his thumb now stroked her clit. She was squirming under his touch, panting and whimpering.

He knew he had her right on the edge when he suddenly stopped all of his ministrations and crawled back up her body.

"Say it," he commanded breathy in her ear, knowing she would now that he had her just where he wanted her.

"Dong Po," she whimpered, giving in to his plea, hoping that he'd finally give in to hers.

He groaned when he heard her say it. That had to be the sexiest thing he'd ever heard in his life. Somehow it sounded even better now that he was hovering over her naked, shuddering body, the heaving of her chest forcing his body to go up and down with her as he laid pressed against her.

With one hand secured around her ribcage, holding her carefully, he braced his weight with his knees on the ground and one shoulder pressed against hers. He reached up and shoved the couch roughly until it moved backward pulling the clothing with it to free Hanna's arms.

No sooner did he drop to his elbow, eyes locked on hers, he pushed himself deep inside her, knowing that she would be more than ready for all of him. Her arms wrapped around him, and while their weight was small, their embrace was powerful. He relaxed all of his weight against her and pushed his hands under her head to hold it in his palms. Her legs bent and drove him deeper. They crossed at the ankle and rest against his ass. Since he was lying entirely against her, she controlled the easy, short, sway of their movements.

They moved slow and steady for what felt like hours. He braced his forehead against hers and they swallowed one another's gentle moans and cries until finally, the liquid heat that swirled inside Hanna became too much. Her hips lifted off the floor while her thighs clamped around his hips. He ran one hand down her neck, under her shoulder and settled it beside her breast. His thumb brushed over her nipple and she ground her eyes shut and shuddered beneath him.

"Oh God, Caleb."

He was right behind her.

His forehead abandoned hers but met with the floor as he gasped and searched for air with his face buried in the crook of her neck. Both their bodies were covered in a thin sheet of sweat and their holds on one another had yet to relax. In fact, he could distinctly feel each sharp crescent where Hanna's fingernails remained digging into the skin at his lower back.

A low and constant whimper had been pouring through her lips since they climaxed and he tried to regain his breath. Her lips were at his ear so he could hear that it hadn't died down.

"Say it again," he whispered, smiling against her neck, intoxicated by the scent of her hair. "Please," he murmured through the hot open-mouthed kisses he trailed down her neck.

"Mmm… Dong Po," she sighed contently, running her hands up and down his back.

* * *

**Don't ask me where the tying up idea came from LOL! Maybe the fact that I just finished the Fifty Shades Trilogy? But don't worry… I'd never let my Haleb get ****that**** kinky!**

**Review! You all seriously don't know how much they mean to me as an author!**


End file.
